I'll Be Gentle
by feel no rain
Summary: Set 09.12.11. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so this is my first ever fic – I'm hoping it's okay! Any positive or negative feedback is definitely appreciated. Thank you!**_

[Based on 9th December 2011]

'**I'll be gentle'**

"Please stay.. please just stay and hold me, please"

Peter most certainly wasn't going anywhere, he realised now that with Carla is where he belonged. They stood just outside her bedroom door, holding eachother tight. Every negative memory seemed to fall away for Carla when she was held by him; they were two broken souls that, when they were in each others arms, would be momentarily fixed. His hold was very much her sanctuary, she knew no harm would come to her when he was there.

Peter was happy to stay in that position for as long as she needed, but shyly she took hold of his hand and asked, "come to bed with me?". He agreed and followed her into her bedroom.

Peter removed his jeans and shirt and climbed in bed, and Carla soon followed, wearing her favourite silk chemise. He followed her orders from before and held her under the covers. She smiled to herself, instantly knowing that tonight she wouldn't have to worry about getting to sleep.

"You okay?", he asked.

She nodded and cuddled into him.

Within barely any time at all they were both asleep; they were very much at ease and comfortable in each other's company.

Peter was the first to wake up, although he didn't move. He wanted to let her catch up on any missed rest. They seemed to have drifted apart a little during the night but he was happy to just watch her sleep for a little longer.

Around half an hour later, Carla woke up. Without looking to see if Peter was awake she edged backwards, wanting to be held again. Whilst moving to where she wanted to be, her arse was slowly edging back into him, grinding against his dick. She didn't notice it, but she was sending Peter crazy.

Peter's erection grew rather quickly and it didn't take Carla long at all to realise what she was doing to him. She smiled to herself and made a few more grinding motions up and down his dick.

"Carla.. do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Peter questioned.

She didn't answer, instead she lowered her hand down to Peter's crotch, moving her hand up and down his length tantalisingly slow.

Peter let out a brief moan before insisting, "Carla you're not ready for this. I don't want to take advantage of your, quite obvious, fragile state"

Carla turned to him, "I'm ready.. Peter I want you so much" she admitted.

That was all he needed. He made fast work of taking off his boxers, looked at her one last time for confirmation and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be gentle", he assured.


	2. Chapter 2

I_** thought I'd post the first two chapters to see how they do, and if anyone actually likes them I'll upload more! **___

She could kiss him all night; hot, steamy, passionate licks. Everything she'd wanted for the past year was finally happening and she just couldn't wait much longer.

Carla pulled herself away from his lips and turned into her side, her back facing his front. Peter wanted to tease her, wanted to make her wait, and he done exactly that. His cock was throbbing with want and need but he wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. He ran his fingers slowly down Carla's arse crack, down again where his fingers met that slit that his hands had longed to explore. He smirked to himself, proud of the effect he had on her. She was soaking wet, and he intended to add to that.

He slowly slid his dick in between her thighs, running it back and forth along her slit. By now she was aching for him, she couldn't put up with his teasing anymore.

"Peter. I want you inside me, now." she demanded.

Forcefully, she moved her hand down to his cock, guided it to the place she needed him most, then plunged it inside her. The quick pace she had set had deteriorated as he thrust into her slowly, wanting this to go on forever. Carla, however, had other plans and made it clear she didn't need the gentleness he thought she would. She thrust as far back into him as she could, making his length go as deep as possible into her. Her moves got quicker and their breathing became more heavy and out of control.

Peter knew he couldn't last much longer but he wanted to make sure Carla climaxed before him. He moved his hand down to her vagina and used two fingers to stimulate her clit, still not losing the rhythm in which he thrust into her. His technique certainly meant it didn't take Carla long to let go and she breathlessly reached her climax.

Peter carried on his focus on her clit as she came down from her high and moved down the bed to taste her juices. Little licks. He flicked the tip of his tongue against her (still very sensitive) clit causing her body to shudder. Then he wasted no time in going all in and sucked, licked and nibbled her folds, taking in every last bit of her juices as he could.

She felt amazing. Anyone she'd been with in the past just got what they needed from her and left. She lay on the bed, holding Peter's head in between her thighs as he kissed her all over. She knew this was special, knew he cared and knew that he recognised her needs and most certainly delivered them. Her thoughts were interrupted however as peter climbed above her and kissed her.

"Mmm, taste yourself" he whispered as he kissed her again, messy kisses this time. So much passion, so much need for her. She, of course came back with the same energy, their tongues entwined, fighting for dominance as Peter's hands made their own journey. He ran both hands up over her hips, over her waist, feeling every inch of her curves. His hands finally reached her breasts. He pulled away from her kiss for this. He cupped both boobs, massaging them, staring - totally in awe of how perfect they were. How perfect her whole body was. He moved closer now, his tongue circling her right nipple, whilst still squeezing and playing with them both, he bit gently on her nipple and began suckling. Then, he turned to the other one to give it the same attention. Whilst Carla's hands grabbed strands of his hair as she gazed down at her lover.

"Peter.." Carla's hands cupped his face as she brought her forehead to his.

He nodded in response, smiling gently as his fingers ran through her hair.

"I love you so much... so much" her words drifted off as a tear ran down her face. A happy tear, she definitely wasn't sad. She had everything she wanted.

"Hey.. I love you too" he used his thumb to wipe it away and continued playing with her hair.

They laid down in bed, their naked bodies intertwine as they hold each other close. Not wanting to have to say goodbye, never wanting this moment to end.

With him, all of Carla's worries dissipated. Nothing else mattered but him, and she knew he felt the same.


End file.
